The smuggler Faunus
by Bacara Best Clone Commander
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Blake leaves her friends behind in hopes of protecting them. But fate has other plans for the Cat Faunus. What happens when she gets sent away and meets a certain smuggling duo in a far away galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Blake Belladonna, a former student of Beacom academy, was running away.

Away from her friends, she made that had treated her like an equal. Like a sister. Now they were in danger, the longer she stood around them, the more Blake believed that they were in danger. Now, Phyrra dead. Ruby unconscious, Weiss was taken by her father and Yang...

She needed to get away, as far away from them as she can. Then maybe Adam and the White Fang would not go after them, and instead only go after her...but her doing this may have just hurt her friends, even more, most likely then her enemies did, and she did not know it.

She had some ideas on where to go for now to where she can talk to some people who could give some advice from, and those people were her family. The family that she had not seen in a long time and did not leave with kind words.

The Cat Faunus thoughts stop when she saw something off to the side. But before she could make out what it was, it releases a bright light. Blinding her and making her cover her eyes, she was thinking about what was going on!

Before she could do anything, something appeared before her and pulled her towards it. As it soon pulled her in and the light like portal then disappeared, leaving no trace on what had just happened.

* * *

Unknown World, Outer Rim.

On an unnamed world, stood two smugglers. One was human by the name of Han Solo, the other a tall Wookie named Chewbacca holding a creat in his arms. The two was there to contact the one who told him of this world when he arrives. The contact had picked this place since it was not an imperial controlled world, nor was it near imperial held space and did not have much law to. Which was a good thing too cause if the Empire saw this, they would be dead men.

Not long the person who hired the two showed up on with a ship. He was human that much Han can tell from the man's hands and what he was wearing. He also wore a mask to hide his face and identity, so none of them could see who he is, he also had a briefcase of credits as well.

"So, Han Solo, did you get me what I wanted?"" The masked person asked he had two guards with him armed with blaster rifles in case of any danger.

Solo nodded as he stepped forward with Chewie holding the package. It was an average looking create, of course. But neither of them knew what in it, which was precisely what Han wanted. So with that Solo then started talking to the mysterious man who hired him "Yeah, I got your package, mister?..." Solo asked as he asked for the guys' name.

"My names not important Smuggler." The man said impatiently. "Just hand it over and take your credits and leave!" He rudely demanded.

Solo had to stop Chewie from doing something reckless when he heard his buddy growl by putting a hand up telling him not to attack, Solo then talks to the unknown man that hired him. "Ok, ok, easy just calm down. Chewie hand the crate to him."

Chewie growled a little in annoyance, but he complies with what his friend said and gave them the crate. The man's guards then, the guards then take it to their ship.

As for the masked man, he walks up to Solo and gives him what he owes the two. A deal was a deal, and he was a man of his word.

Solo smirked then, he liked being paid after a job well done and not be backstabbed. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The Masked man did not say anything as he just walks away and disappears into his ship that soon took off and flies away.

As for Solo be began to walk with Chewi who was talking to him in his native language, Good thing Solo understood him, as the giant was saying he was so tempted to rip his arms off.

"Well, he paid us if he had been the backstabbing type I would have let you rip his arms off and beat his guards with them. But he didn't so let's just go back to the Falcon, head back to Nar shaddaa and I'll let you get something nice when we stop somewhere for supplies OK?" Solo asked Chewi.  
Chewi just Nodded, he would accept that along with whatever good food they can find too.

"Good, now let's get off this useless rock," Solo says as he and Chewie leave for their ship.

* * *

Nar Shaddaa, The smuggler's moon.

When Blake came too after that light. She didn't know where she was and felt a cold metal floor under her. At first, Blake thought she was in some prison cell, but when she looked around the Faunus was instead in an empty corridor. She followed the passage out and found until she was outside when she looked out Blake was at a loss of words.

In front of her was a city that reached the heavens, more significant than all of the cities and towns of Remnant combined. Ships flying so close together and between skyscrapers like they were regular cars in traffic. Then there was the sky above her. One that didn't hold a broken moon but a giant red planet.

She was not on Remnant anymore.

Blake looked around confused and a little freaked out. She saw people who were humans...and others who did not look human or even Faunus. Some had big heads that twin tails sticking out that came in different colors. Others had big black bug eyes. They were so many different species that Blake was too much in shock that she bumped into someone. "Oh, Ah sorry," Blake said apologizing.

The alien Blake bumped into was a male twi'lek, but she didn't know that, and he did not look happy. "Watch where you're going," he said, shoving her aside rudely.

Blake was still in shock, but she took a deep breath to get her composer back. Panicking would not help here, so right now she had to think clearly and what came to mind is that she might need to ask someone where she was and began to look around for who to ask.

Unknown to her, she did catch someone's eye, someone who sees her like a hot target and began walking up to her with a confident smirk.

"Well hello there little lady."

Blake turned around to the voice and saw that it was a human man. He had only one eye and scrappy clothing and in Blakes opinion looked like some kind of lowdown thug or something similar. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a lovely place like this?" He asked wile he checks her out.

Blake knew what this man was thinking, she felt disgusted and could tell this man was much older than her as well. "I'm going somewhere, that's all," Blake replies to him with no emotion.

"Well hot stuff, how about I give you a ride?" The man said to Blake. Blake knew that he had something dirty in mind for her and kept her hand ready to grab Gambol Shroud.

"Thank you for the offer, but no thanks," Blake says as she was about to just walk away.

But then the thug grabbed Blakes arm. "Oh no, I insist." He says now showing his lust for the cat girl as showing Blake he had some kind of gun aiming up at her, threatening to shoot her if she didn't comply.

Blake was now even more disgusted with the man as she glares at him. Even with the weapon the man was threatening her with, she felt more than confident on disarming the pervert. "Let go of my arm now," Blake said now warningly to this degenerate.

"And why would I do that?" He asked her with that sick smile still on his face.

Blake glare hardened, and she was about to kick him off and beat him with the hilt of her Gambol Shroud. She would be doing this in self-defense anyway and felt no problems in doing so. But as fate has it, two individuals who saw the situation decided to help out. "Hey there," a new voice said breaking Blake and the pervert attention from each other and turning to the newcomers.

That was when Blake saw that two newcomers had come in. The first one she saw was at best she could describe as a giant beast. It was covered from head to toe with brown and black hair and the only article of clothing it had if you could call it that was a bandolier over its chest. She also noticed a black crossbow in his hands. The other guy was human. Looked to be the mid to late twenties. He wore wight long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it and black pants and boots. She also noticed a holster and pistol around his waist.

"Look, pal, how about you leave the girl alone, she clearly does not want anything to do with you."

Han Solo and Chewbacca had just finished with supplying the Falcon and were just killing time in the market before going back to their ship that was this way, but when they saw what was going on here, they decided to help the girl out with this thug without this situation getting ugly.

But the thug was not makings this easy. "Stay out of this-this does not concern you! Or your walking carpet! The beuti is mine!" The thug said rudely to the smugglers.

That earned a growl from Chewi who was now tempted to rip his arms off, Solo crossed his arms them. "You know, it's not wise to anger a Wookie," Solo warns, but he went back to the subject at hand. "Now, just let go of her arm and go do something else," Solo advises the guy.

The thug got more angry at Solo, and he turns to aim his blaster at him, but Solo took his blaster out faster and shot the thug in the shoulder making him yell in pain and drop his gun while letting go of Blake.

"Agh! Damn you!" The thug said clearly angry as he glares at Solo.

"Be lucky I did not go for a kill shot, now scram before I let my friend here rip you apart," Solo says while pointing at Chewi who cracks his knuckles, seeing the situation he can't win the thug just ran away fast leaving the three there.

Blake turns to Solo then after she watched the thug runoff. "Thanks for the help," Blake says grateful, sure she knew she could have taken care of herself with that thug, but the help was pleasant.

"No problem, kid." Solo simple said.

When Han Solo and Chewie were about to leave, but Blake stopped them, she needed to know where she was. "Hey, wait!" The two then stop walking as they turned to her. "Is there any chance you two can tell me where I am?"

Both Han Solo and Chewbacca looked at her for a second, then at each other then back at her. "Kid, you're on Nar Shaddaa. This place is one of the many that dangerous people go to to do some business or to settle scores without any law of the Galactic Empire," Solo explained to Blake.

Blake was confused, she has never heard of a Galactic Empire before. "Galactic Empire? I've never heard of it."

Now Solo was shocked, even Chewie reared his head back was as well, practically everyone has heard of the Empire in some form or another and also fear them as well. "Your Joking, right? You never heard of the Galactic Empire? The bigshots that rule the galaxy? The Empire that almost the whole galaxy fears?"

Blake shakes her head no, but she can tell by the tone of Solo voice was saying that there are feared means that they must be the last people someone would want to be on the wrong side with. "Sorry but I really never heard them...but what do they do that makes them so feared?"

Solo really could not believe what he was earing, he never thought he would meet someone who has not seen or even heard of the Galactic Empire. That's when he took a good look at the girl in front of them. She looked to be an older teenager that looked no older than when he went to the Imperial Academy to be a pilot all those years ago. Then there was her clothing. She was clean, too clean to be anything to be living anywhere but the high end of the on the smugglers' moon. She would fit better on someplace like Naboo, Onderon, or some other inner rim world. Then he saw the sword on her back, who carries swords? Was it some kind of viro-blade? But what shocked him most was that his instincts that he had honed from years of being a smuggler to get out of danger and the such told him that she wasn't lying.

Han decided to test this girl by answering what the Empire had done. "They have a long list, but I'll name top tour things they are well known for doing which are, genocide to multiple alien races, oppression over entire planets, slavery, and corruption of every government they get a hold of."

Blake was shocked beyond belief by this. This Empire sounded like giant monster become a reality, and hearing the alien part as well was shocking...but she then had a thing to ask Solo to confirm what she was thinking is correct. "Hey ah...mister...I got a question do you know a world called Remnant?"

"Names Han, Han Solo and no kid I've never even heard of a world with that name at all" Solo answered her.

Blake puts a had on her head, so now her thoughts were confirmed...that light sent her to another world, away from her friends she felt nothing but loads of guilt towards were truly lost to her but...if she's away from them this far then they won't be in any danger because of her, but she still let's our a sad sigh.

Han and Chewie could tell that this girl was depressed. For Han, he could tell this girl's shock was genuine and that she really was displaced somewhere far from her homeworld. Chewbacca saw what reminded him of a sad little welp that lost her home, like when he lost his homeworld when the Republic fell and became the Empire with his spices becoming slaves to many. Here was a girl that was clearly out of touch with everything that went on in the galaxy and was stuck in the unknown. Chewie gave him a look, one which Solo knew very well. Han sighs as he knew that the Wookies mind was fixed on this so he couldn't argue, then he speaks to the girl. "Hey, kid."

"Blake, my name, Blake," Blake says, telling him her name.

"Well, Blake. What's your plan now?" The smuggler asked.

"I don't have one...don't know what I'm going to do since I don't know a thing about the galaxy obviously," Blake said.

"Well If you want, you can come with Chewie and me here, we can drop you off somewhere where I know a person who may be able to help you out but only if you want to." Solo offers, he honestly felt pity for this girl. Either this girl was truly and genuinely lost, or someone who he thinks must have bine hit on the head or something and lost most of her memory.

Blake thought on this, she did not have that many options right now, and these two, Solo and Chewie seemed to want to help out without anything to gain, she was a bit suspicious of the offer but what does she have to lose? She neede all the help she can get at this point. So she nodded to the agreement. "Thanks, I'll take that offer thank you, Han Solo."

"Just Han will do, no problem," Solo says as they go with Blake following.

* * *

It wasn't long till they got to the smuggler's ship that Blake looked at it in amazement. She never thought she actually see a real spaceship in all her life, it was amazing. From what was in front of her, the cockpit was off center its starboard side next to a forked plow center like a nose. Blake could also make of a pair of big cannons under the forked bow as well as another pair turrets on the top and bottom of the ship. For this to be a ship was astonishing.

"Wow."

"She's a beauty and sight to see, right?" Solo asked Blake who nodded yes, Solo just smirked with pride. He was starting to like this girl if she can appreciate a good ship like the Falcon.

Solo and Chewbacca then went over and activated the ramp allowing the two to enter into the Millennium Falcon. Blake was hesitant to board but went in before Solo closed it behind her. When she looked around the interior, she didn't feel claustrophobic or anything. Following the path the two smugglers took, Blake soon reached the cockpit as Han started up the ship's systems.

Taking a seat behind Chewie, she observes the two in front of her as they go through the prosses for lifts off. She heard the engine's start-up behind her and watched as the ship lifted off the ground and accelerated off where it didn't take long reach into space. Blake couldn't take her eyes off the viewport and stare at it in wonder at all that was before her.

Han took a small glance back at their passenger and smirked at her innocent wonder of the galaxy before turning back to the higher space computer. He thought the same thing when he first left Corillia all those years ago.

"Wow." Was all she could say and soon they went into hyperspace after setting the coordinates...this was the start of Blakes new Adventure in this new reality.

* * *

**Note: Well here's the first chapter for this story, I hope people enjoy and I hope to see what you readers would think of this also I will be using stuff from both Legends and Canon.**

**Also this takes Place before episode 4, since i want to build up Blakes trust with Solo and Chewi first. **

**Also I would like to thank Helljumper206 for helping me Edit this.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Solo's ship the Falcon was going through hyperspace Blake just looked through the glass in amazement, having never thought she would be in space before. She also wondered where they were going along with who Solo was taking her to see. Blake felt a bit hesitant on going with these two, but with nowhere else to go and have no idea on where here was, the cat Faunus needed to take a leap of faith.

Her thoughts were halted when she heard a beep then saw Solo pressed a button on the center console that turned on something. She saw a holographic alien, she was small more then anyone she's seen, wearing Some kind of weird glasses.

"Han Solo," the alien women said in a tone that reminded Blake of a mother greeting a delinquent child. She then did a one-eighty when the women turned to Wookie.

"Well, hey there, handsome. Solo treating you, right?" The small person said kindly to Chewie, who replied back in his language that Blake couldn't understand. She was still a bit shocked by the short flirty that the little alien was doing to the big dog. "That's good to hear," she then turned to Solo. "So, are you calling to ask me for another favor again, Solo?" The said person asked now having her arms crossed, Solo has asked her for favors before..., and he still owed her for some.

"Well...yes, Maz." Solo began confirming her gauss to be true. "You see we picked up someone up and found her after one of our jobs so we decided to take her to you to see if you could help her out." Solo explained to Maz, who just sighed.

"You do know you owe me a lot of for...these favors," Maz says reminding that he owes her many favors.

Solo just nodded. "Yes, I know, just please help me out with this one, and I'll owe you big time."

Maz just thinks on this, tapping her chin while humming a little seeing she was not giving an answer Chewie speaks to her with his growls. Blake was still amazed that anyone could understand him as Maz seemed to listen and smiles.

"Fine," Maz says agreeing to this. "But only because you're such a smooth talker." She said to Chewie before the hologram went off

When that was over Black looks at Chewie, curious as to what he said, but decided to just remain silent as just looks back at the screen that had the view of hyperspace.

"Good job, Chewie." Solo thanked his partner in crime before turning to his passenger. "Well looks like we got a plan ready. All we have to do is get you there. Now Let me show you around and get you to your room. It's not like the imperial center, but I can guarantee its clean."

Blake smiled at that and followed the Smuggler out of the cockpit.

* * *

At Jabbas Palace.

At the palace of one of the most powerful crime lords in the galaxy, a Hutt named Jabba was speaking to four bounty hunters while his droid translated for him, like always.

"The mighty Jabba says that he wants you to capture the known Smuggler Han Solo alive. Jabba wishes to speak to him and punish him personally for... past troubles he caused him." The droid translated to several Bounty hunters in front of him.

One bounty hunter speaks up then, to ask a question. "Will get it done. But if he resists or attacks us, will we be allowed to...take some actions?"

When Jabba spoke again to answer him the droid yet again translated for its master. "You may be allowed to do so as long as you must not kill him or the bounty is terminated, is that understood?"

The bounty hunters nodded to Jabba question, as the lead one replies. "We understand, we won't kill him and we will bring him to you alive."

With that Said, Jabba smiled pleased, as he spoke to the bounty hunters a final time, and the droid spoke for him. "Good, and if you succeed in the capture of Han Solo, the mighty Jabba will reward you all greatly."

With that the bounty hunters then leave then, leaving Jabba's palace to there ship outside and lifted off off-world to hunt down Solo to get the reward Jabba will give them if they succeed, and they have no intention of failing.

* * *

Takodana

When they got to Takodana system Solo ship went out of hyperspace after a few hours, Solo saw the planet, and he turned to Blake. "Well, we're here, see that big old building over there." Han pointed at the old castle-like structure. "That's Maz castle, stick with Chewi and me since there are some dangerous people there," Solo warns.

Blake just looked at the planet she saw while she listened to the Smuggler and nodded when he was done. "Okay, but so you know I can take care of myself if someone tried to attack me," Blake says, she might know almost nothing about this galaxy, but she was not a damsel who will need help all the time.

"Yeah, I know, kid," Han said offhandedly. He believed that Blake could take care of herself. But even after traveling together for a few days, the girl kept mostly to herself. So Han wasn't aware of anything that the girl could do.

With that said Solo piloted the Falcon to Takodana towards a clearing and landed near Maz Castle.

When the Falcon landed, Blake began to walk towards the ramp of the ship, she remembered the way due to how small the freighter was, as for Solo and Chewie they began to talk.

Chewie in his looked over at Han and gave a concerned noise he was asking Solo does he thinks Blake will be ok here? Sure, Maz can be trusted, but this place was filled with lots of dangerous individual's. He asked his partner if it was even a good idea to do this.

"Look Chewie, I know your concern about our new addition, but we both know Maz can help her more then we can at the moment. Plus she can make sure the people there won't try anything on her." Solo said letting Chewie know there was not much to worry about.

Chewie seemed satisfied with that answer. Thou for reasons he did not know why, but he felt like Blake could be a loyal partner to have...maybe he could talk to Solo about this later see if he let Blake come with them.

When Blake walked out of the Falcon by using the ramp and looked around. She was then joined by the Smuggler and the Wookie, Blake looked at the world's environment...it actually looked kinda nice in her opinion and kinda peaceful. Like if she would ever go visit Mistral, this would be what she would expect. Blake was soon snapped out of her train of thought when Solo came next to her.

Solo pointed to an old building that was ahead of them. "You see there, kid." He asked as Blake nodded. "That's where we are going, that's Maz place." Blake nodded to Solo that she sees it. "Good, now let's go."

With that, the three began there walk to Maz castle. It took a while, but they got there. When they did, Blake now had a closer look at the place. Upfront the first thing she saw that Maz had a statue of herself, the building itself was ancient and covered in an assortment of many flags, rags, and rags that used to be flags'. Blake also noticed several humans and creatures she did not recognize outside drinking. There were even some robots walking around.

"Well, she has an interesting place," Blake comments, as they walked through the front door. Then she saw the inside, then...well in Blakes opinion, it looked like some kind of bar. "So...Maz place is a Bar?"

"At times," Solo replied, as he looks around, he saw Maz was giving someone a drink, Chewie and Blake followed him when he walked to her. "Hey, Maz."

Maz turned around then, she looked at the three and smiled as she looks at Chewie. "Glade you bring my Boyfriend with you this time," Maz said happily as walks up to the Wookie and hugs his legs. She turns to Blake. "So this is the one you want me to help." She says as she looks at Blake, as she gives her a kind smile. "It is nice to meet young one."

Blake returned the smile to be polite, Maz seemed nice. "Well, it is nice to meet you too."

Han seeing that Maz was going to help Blake, he decided to wrap this up and leave, after all, he's got a job to do with someone else who says they will pay him nicely if he does it right. "Well, now that you will help the Kid out-"

"Blake." Blake cuts him off, she was getting tired of being called a kid.

"Ok help Blake out, Chewi and I got to be going. We got a job that's coming up that needs doing." Solo said as he was about to leave along with Chewi.

But Maz stopped them. "Wait!" She says as Solo and Chewi stopped then. "Why don't you two stay for a while, maybe have some drinks, after all its not every day I get to see my boyfriend here." Maz offered them.

Chewie looks at Solo after he and Chewi talked...Blake was still wondering how Solo understands him; he just talks in growls or roars or something. Soon Solo turned to them after Chewie convinced him to accept Maz offer. "Fine, we'll stay for one or two, but that's it.." Solo stated.

"That's fine with me," Maz says, she then turns to Blake. She could tell just by looking at her...that Blake had a few troubles on her chest that weighed heavily on her, but regardless she will do her best to help this girl out to help her start her path, but first, she had this to say to her. "Now, as for you young lady, your too young to have most of these drinks so, I'll give you something that you can drink that I will allow you." She says kindly like a grandmother.

"Thank you," Blake says gratefully, she may seem happy right now, but mentally she was a very depressed person. Sure this galaxy was interesting but leaving her friends and the people that she cared about behind was something she never wanted to do since now she can never see them again, but there's nothing she can do about it now but try to adapt to this galalxy...Hopefully she can manage that.

* * *

**Note: Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, also I like to thank Helljumper206 for helping me edit this fine work.**


	3. Chapter 3

.At Maz Palace, Blake was left sitting by her self, to which she was grateful as she preferred it at the moment. The others that she met, Chewie and Han, they were at another table drinking. Blake was still waiting for a safe drink to get from Maz, as Blake really didn't want to get drunk. After what she has seen from others who lost everything that turns to drink, the cat Faunus rather pass on that.

Soon Maz arrived then and sets a cup in front of Blake. "Here you go, child," she says in that grandmother tone she's got. Since Maz was an elder, Blake didn't feel offended at being called a child.

"Thank you," Blake replied as she accepted at what looks to be plan juice...well, Blake thinks it is as she was not sure as it didn't taste like any fruit she had before.

Maz watches the girl drink for a moment before taking a seat then. "So, young one, how is it?" She asked with a kind smile.

"It was good," Blake replies, well even if it didn't, she would still be kind to the women that gave her a free drink. "It was good, thank you, Maz," Blake says respectfully.

"That's good to know," Maz says kindly like a grandmother to the young Faunus.

The two sat in silence for a while till Max decided to break it as she talked. "So, what troubles you, my child?" Maz asked as she can tell that this girl has lots on her mind, some guilt on her chest as well.

Blake looks at her and sighs. "I have lots of things that trouble me, Ms. Maz...but I...really don't want to talk about it," Blake replied. Maz reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, child. I understand, and I understand why you would not want to tell me we just met. Still, one day, you will have to tell someone. It is not good to hold your troubles locked in. Also, you can just call me Maz." Maz said, giving Blake some advice. "It really is not good to hold your emotions in...it will destroy you emotionally eventually and affects those that care for you."

Blake just sighed then, she knows what Maz was trying to do, she appreciated it but didn't want to talk about them. She did not want to talk about her friends that she left behind or if she had made the right choice or not. "OK, Maz," Blake said, giving Maz a small smile.

Maz could tell Blake was a good kid, just confused about how to resolve her problem. So Maz Smiled back, but attention was instantly focused on something else. "Hey you! I don't need a mess in here again!" Maz yell's out. Blake looks and sees she was yelling at two people who were fighting with one another. "We'll talk more child, I need to give two ruffians a talk, and have a chat with my boyfriend."

With that, she goes to give the two aliens a talking down and also scold them for breaking stuff and after that. She had to have a talk with Chewi.

After scolding them, Maz walked up to her boring Chewie, she poked him to get his attention.

"Hey babe, I need to talk to you...in private," Maz said.

"Good luck Chewi," Han raised his drink, not minding what Chewbacca and Maz will do with one another.

Chewbacca gets up and follows Maz, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

Soon the two went into apart of the palace where no one's around. When they reached their destination, Maz took one last look around to be sure they were alone. Seeing no one around, she spoke.

"OK, we're alone alright let's talk," Maz said as she looks up at her tall boyfriend.

The Wookie asked Maz what did she want to talk about alone in his language.

"Well, it's about Blake, I want to discuss something about her with you," Maz replies, telling Chewie why she wanted to talk to him.

Chewbacca tilts his head before asking her in a few growls what did she want to talk to him about the cat-eared girl.

"Well, I can tell the child is in a lot of ...emotional pain. She's scared, conflicted...confused. I have a way to help her, but I need your help with it." Maz explained as she looks at the Wookie.

Chewbacca roared, asking her how he wants him to help her.

"Well...I know it must sound crazy, but...I think it's best if she goes with you and Solo." Maz said.

Now the Wookie looked at her with wide eyes at what she was asking them to do. Maz noticed the look Wookie was giving her and understood.

"Look, I know it's asking a bit much, but I think it is best if she goes with you two, do you think you can convince Han maybe?" Maz asked.

Chewbacca thinks on this for a second, knowing full well it is not something that will be easy, but doable. The Wookie nodded. He honestly liked Blake, even though they had only just met her for a short time.

Maz smiled. "Thanks, now can you bend down." Chewbacca did as he was told, bends down...and Maz gave him a kiss on his furry cheek, making the Wookie blush under his fur, it could almost be seen as well.

* * *

In Maz's sector of Space, the group of Bounty hunters was heading towards it.

"What are we doing here?" One bounty hunter asked the leader, known as Daquinn.

Daquinn turns and looks at one of his allies. "Because some of our members are there, and they called...they told us that Han Solo is there now." He points to the planet they were heading with a twisted smile. "Soon after we capture Solo, and give him to Jabba, the league of Bounty hunters will get the respect it deserves."

"Well, that's good to know." The Bounty hunter says as he loads his gun, he was looking forward to capturing Solo...and most likely shoot someone for the fun of it.

The leader of the league of bounty hunters gets back into the other seat as they enter the planet's atmosphere. It was not long before they landed within walking distance of the palace, they decided to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

Back at Maz Palace. Solo looked to see three people at the bar were looking at him, he had a bad feeling about them and looked like they were trouble they didn't need. Still, he waits for his partner to come back, he had a feeling they needed to get out of here fast before trouble comes to greet them once more.

Soon, Chewie came back much to Solo relief.

"Good, your back. Now I think we should go soon before something goes wrong... like usual," Solo told his friend as he inclines his head slightly at the door.

Chewbacca glances and the trio and agrees with his buddy, but he growled and spoke to Solo on something that surprised the Smuggler.

"Wait, what? Why would we take Blake with us?" Solo asked while crossing his arms as he looks at his close friend, who spoke to him as Solo sighed. "Chewie, I don't think taking that girl with us will be a good idea, besides she probably doesn't want to come with us anyway."

Chewie and Solo then began to talk with one another then.

As for Blake, Maz came back then.

"Now we're were we child," Maz asked as she sits right back with her. "Ah, yes, I remember." She says as she talks to Blake again. "So Blake, what do you plan to do?"

Blake just sighed then. "To be honest...I'm not sure...I really don't know...I don't have anywhere to go." Blake says as she lets out a sigh then.

"Well, young one...I'm sure you will find your place. Eventually, everyone has one and find it one way or another," Maz said, she had an idea how to start her way. But to find out about it, she will need to do that on her own.

As With Chewi and Solo. Solo was not letting up in the debate with bringing Blake and were about getting to leave. But then the doors open, revealing four bounty hunters with weapons, everyone looking at them, even Blake.

Solo just rubbed his four head in annoyance. "I knew it." The Smuggler said, pointing out that he was right once again.

Soon the three that were watching Solo walked up and joined the four bounty hunters, now increasing there numbers to seven, the lead one steps up and looks at Solo.

"Han Solo, we were sent by Jabba the Hut to bring you to him," the leader of the league of bounty hunters said as he takes out a blaster at on Solo. "And trust me, we will make sure to bring you to him!" He said as the others took out their weapons as well and aimed at the Smuggler.

Blake looked on in worried face at the brewing conflict. The two Smugglers had helped her out of a bad situation for no reason or personal gain. Now, these bounty hunters were here, and if she didn't help them out than they were going to be in serious trouble.

Solo downed the rest of his drink and decided to ask something. "So your Jabba latest bounty hunters, huh? So who are you guys?" Solo asked as he shifted back to where only showing his left side while he used his other hand to slowly reach for his blaster.

"You want to know the name of your capturers, that it?" The leader smirked, showing his arrogance. "We are the league of bounty hunters, and we decided to take the job that's on your head, now will you come peacefully, or will we half to take you in by force?"

Solo looked at them for a second. "Seriously? You call yourself the league of bounty hunters?" Solo said, holding back at laughing outright at the stupid name. Same with a few of the other patrons in the bar that heard them. "You do know that you are a league. That means you all pretty much will get less money when you half to split it all, right?"

Some of the league actually stopped and thought at the point Solo made. But the leader snapped them out of it when shouted at them. "Shut it! Now come with us, or we will blast your limbs off and kill your harry friend and make a rug out of him!"

Chewie growled at that and cracks his knuckles then at being threatened to be turned into some floormat by a group he even considers complete idiots.

As for Maz, she was starting to get angry that someone threatened her boyfriend like that. In her own bar at that, plus, she knew she was going to be even more annoyed if a gunfight starts off in her bar again. The last one destroyed most of her place, and she did not want to have to rebuild it again after the tenth time.

"Hey, a bad name or not, no one insults my boyfriend in my place, and I don't need you shooting up through place, so ge-" Maz stopped talking and jumped back when a laser bolt was shot near her.

"Shut up." The league member said, unknown to the member, he just pissed a Wookie off right then.

But before Chewie could run up and rip the scum arms apart. Blake came quick and jump kicks the member in the face hard, sending him flying against a wall knocking him out cold. The other members and patrons in the bar looked at Blake in shock, who was glaring at the Bounty Hunters.

"Shooting a defenseless Palace owner? Your just lowly scum, aren't you." Blake said angerly to the league of Bounty hunters.

All of them were stunned at Blake's speed. Still, a Twi-Lik member of the group recovered first and tried to fire off his blaster at her. Blake, however, anticipated this and moved to counter. With impressive speed, the Faunus avoids all the shots as she rushes at the alien, kneeing him hard in the gut and making him fall to the ground while he clutches his stomach. The people who were watching this were easily entertained by this as well as a few looks of interest.

As for Solo, he was about to take out his blaster to shoot at the members to help Blake deal with them faster, but Maz came up to him and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Solo asked Chewie's girlfriend.

Maz had a smile as she spoke to Solo. "Just watch, she can take care of them herself...plus with what I see there not that tuff," Maz said.

Blake was secretly enjoying herself. These so-called bounty hunters didn't possess an aura, and their fighting styles were weak and slopy. She wasn't like Yang that love bar fights, but fighting these half-wits were giving her a much-needed stress relief. For the first two bounty hunters, Blake drew Gambol Shroud and charged. She didn't kill them, the cat Faunus refused to be like her ex, but she did give them a beat down that would make her father proud if he saw her. Blake hit the first with the flat side of Gambol Shroud to the face, followed by coming around with the hilt to the temple. The other bounty hunter had been drawn his blaster. Blake caught this from the corner of her eye and switched her weapon from sword to a gun mode, shooting the blaster out of the hunter's hand. Surprising everyone in the bar at the sound of a ballistic weapon going off.

Solo watched this along with Maz, who still had a smile. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"I gauss...but I have a question about her weapon," Solo said, still watching Blake beat the league of bounty hunters.

Maz looked at Solo then. "And what might that be?"

"Who puts a slug thrower into a sword?"

With Blake, it didn't take her long to beat all the League of Bounty Hunter members. Still, the leader was left standing as she aimed the blade at him making his hands fly up in surrender before dropping his blaster.

"Alright, I give up! I give up! I'll leave, OK!" The leader said while having his hands up.

Blake looked at him for a moment to see if he would try anything, sheathing Gambol Shroud, she turns and walks away. But...the leader of the league smiles then as he takes out a knife and throws it at Blake but...much to his surprise the cat girl disappeared, everyone else was surprised as well.

"Nice try." Blake's voice was heard behind him when he turned he was met with a tornado kick to the face knocking him to the ground and breaking his nose. He held a hand up to his face before looking up at Blake with anger filled eyes, Blake just looked at him with no emotion. "Leave...now."

Knowing he lost the leader of the league ran, the other members carrying the knocked out members following out as well to there ship.

When they left, Blake turned to the people who saw her beat everyone...and to her surprise, they clapped and cheered for her. Rasing classes and mugs like it was a show, except for one person in green armor in the back.

As with Solo, he looked at his Wookie companion. "Hey Chewie, about her coming with us...it's now a maybe.

Later Solo and Chewbacca were loading up the Falcon. Han agreed to have Blake come with them, for now, he was going to see how she will handle life as a smuggler. Right now Blake was talking to Maz in the Palace, Maz was giving Blake some advice.

"I hope your right about this pal, and I hope Blake will do well in the business we partake in."

"You better hope she does."

Both Solo and Chewi froze, they knew that voice both Chewi and Solo looked to see a green armored Mandalorian, but not just any Mandalorian. It was Boba Fett, one of the most deadly bounty hunters in the galaxy, and one of Jabba's top hunters.

"Boba, y-"

Boba raised a hand and interrupted the Smuggler. "I'm not here to collect the bounty the hut has on your head, I'm waiting to see if Jabba makes it worth my time."

Solo sighed in relief at that. The man's reputation was known to only go after high stakes targets. "Well, that's good to know, so why are you here then? If not for my head?"

"I was just here for a drink. But needed to ask something." Boba simply said.

"And what's the question, Fett?" The Smuggler asks the dangerous bounty hunter.

Boba looked around in case a certain someone was not there. "That girl you have with you, what Is she?" Boba asked since he was curious about Blake's race, and the ability she just used in the bar. What he saw was something, not even the Jedi did back there. He was going to look them up, he was not sure if that was a Jedi trick she used or some tech that he'd never seen before.

Solo just shrugged. "Sorry, Fett... didn't ask what she was."

Boba just looked at him for a moment before turning to walk away. Solo was about to release the breath he was holding, but Boba said one last thing. "You and I both know that what she's about to join will most likely change her life forever." With that said, Fett's jetpack fires up, and he flys away.

Solo finally released the breath he was holding. He knew what Fett was talking about. Life as a smuggler was not a life that was for everyone, but he shrugged it off then as he could see Blake coming now.

"Ready, kid?" Solo asked the young Faunus, who nodded. "OK then...but answer me honestly, you sure you want to come? And be a smuggler."

Blake nodded again to Solo."Yes, I'm sure." She answered honestly to him, she talked to Maz about it, and she made up her mind.

"Alright, let's go."

With that they boarded the ship, Solo turned on the Falcons systems and flies off Maz planet as Maz watched with a smile.

"Good Luck, my feline friend." With that, she goes back to her palace.

* * *

**NOTE: well here's the next Chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also I like to thank ****Helljumper206 for helping me edit.**


	4. Chapter 4

While the Falcon was flying through hyperspace. Blake sat in what she now knew as the main hold, trying some of the onboard food the Falcon had. It was certainly not like the food from her world, a kind of nutrient paste. Its unusual texture added a hard slimy tait to it but was reassured it was edible.

She was still unsure about this new choice in being a smuggler. But if it kept Adum away from those she cared about, then she can live with this. Soon enough, Chewi eventually came by to check in on the Faunus.

She reassured the Wookie that she was okay. Blake knew Chewi can understand her; she just can't understand him.

"So, Chewi. Just out of curiosity, is there anything to do on the ship to pass the time?" Blake asked the Wookie.

The big Wookie nodded yes, he walked to her were the desk she is resting at is, he pressed a button on the table's side. And on came a game with holographic monsters on the table, Blake was amazed at this.

"Whoa! Ok then, what is this?" Blake asked as she examines the game. She has tried playing card games and a few board games from her world, but this looks way more high tech than a simple card game.

Chewbacca sat on the opposite side of the Faunus he presses a few buttons, that quickly made one of the Wookies monsters attacks one of the monsters on Blakes side. When it made the killed, the holographic monster that was attacked disappeared after making a dying sound.

"Um...OK then...I think I understand what this game is about... let's have a go at it." Now typically, Blake would just read, but due to a lack of reading material, she decided to give this strategy game a try.

Meanwhile, Solo was having a conversation with someone he really didn't want to be associated with. That being the slimy slug sitting in front of him on the ship's holo-communicator, Jabba the Hutt.

"Look, Jabba, I have the spices and on my way to you now. So if you want them, then stop sending bounty hunters after me...and seriously, you sent a group calling themselves 'the league of bounty hunters after me. I've been in some strange encounters, Jabba, but they had me worry about the standard of bounty hunters?" Solo asked Jabba, who shrugged.

"Very well, Solo, I will not send more bounty hunters after you as long as you bring me the spices, since how much you have is worth a lot to me," Jabba said with a greedy smile. "And yes, I could have hired better bounty hunters for this job... I'll do so next time if you fail." The Hutt declared, it was a good thing Solo can understand the slugs language.

"Good to know Jabba, I will get to where you want me to be in a few hours if I'm not held up by anything," Solo said to the Hutt.

"One of my employees will be there. He will let me know when you get there. Don't be late," Jabba said before ending the transmission.

Solo let's lose a silent curse at the Hutt as he made doubly sure that the coordinates were set proper the nave computer prepared the ship to hyperspace to the drop off point.

The Smuggler really didn't like working for the Hutt, but he didn't have much choice at the moment. The Empire was increasing patrols in the outer rim, making jobs such as this one a dangerous gamble. One which would get them all killed and his ship scraped.

With the last of the numbers punched in, Han sets the Falcon up and sends them into hyperspace then.

Back with Blake, she was still playing with Chewi, who, of course, having played the game longer was besting Blake with ease. Chewbacca leaned back on his chair and smirked while resting his hands behind his head.

"Good game," Blake admitted, being a goods sportswoman. She thought if Yang or Ruby was here, they most likely would have asked for a rematch with the smirking Wookie. Thinking about her friends from Beacon dampened her mood, but she pushed it back for now.

Chewbacca growled positively, but he thought that was one of the easiest games he's ever played with someone. But she was new, and he would have time to teach her how to play the game better in the future.

Blake looked back at Chewi before talking to him. "I really hope I can learn to understand you better in the coming days. I feel like we could have a bunch of interesting conversations. " Blake said, getting up from her spot right when her stomach then growled she was kinda hungry.

Blake's cheeks heated up and felt embarrassed before looking at what she assumed was an amused Wookie. "Question...is there anything else to eat on this ship that's filling?" Blake asked, putting a hand on her gut.

Chewbacca nodded and did a hand motion telling her to come with him. He was going to give his new partner some of the better meals they have around here rather than the snacks he saw her eat earlier. He just hopes to her liking.

Soon enough, Blake did get something better to eat thanks to the Wookie. It was not what she was used to since her world did not have food like this...but at the very least, it was edible. Still wasn't fish.

"Thanks, Chewi." Blake said kindly to the Wookie.

Chewbacca gave a soft growl in return. Blake filed it away as saying your welcome. As they finished, they walked around the ship. Blake stopped when she saw something, she saw some metal canisters. "Hey Chewi, I heard Solo say were making a delivery, is this what we're supposed to be delivering?" Blake asked the Wookie, who nodded.

Blake walked around the cargo crates as she got a closer look at them. She knows what Smugglers do and that they might deliver some illegal stuff from time to time. But she wondered what the things they are hulling now were?

"What is this stuff?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"It's Spice." Both Chewbacca and Blake turn to see that it was Solo walking in and taking a spot next to the Wookie. "And according to our employer, we're going to deliver them to an old station where will hand them off to another guy that works for our employer. After that, our job is done, and we can move on with our lives."

Blake looked at Solo for a moment to think about what he said. "So, we're just sending someone spices for there food? Large amounts of it?" Blake asked. But she had a gut feeling it's not that kind of spice.

Solo shakes his head at that, Blake really will need a lot of teaching on how the galaxy works...and what's some of the stuff in it is. "No kid, it's not that kind of spice... this kind is a type of Drug."

Blake's eyes shot up wide then. "What!?" Blake said in shock. She knew she would have to learn to do some questionable things to survive, but drug dealing!? That's...something of a hard pill to swallow.

"Yes, Blake, this type of drug is called Spice, also known as narco-spice. It is a popular mind-altering drug that's been around for a long time. Varieties included ryll and the strongest and most expensive, glitter stem. That stuff is hard to get and really dangerous to have as well." Solo explained to the shocked Feanus, he had a feeling that Blake did not like this, he could not blame her.

"...So...were really delivering drugs...oh my..." Blake said while putting a hand on her head in an attempt to rub the migraine growing migraine.

Solo let out a small, frustrating sigh. "Look...as Smugglers, half the jobs do we don't like. But in order to survive in this galaxy and to get some people off your back, we make a few sacrifices. This job is one of them. It's not a good job, but it's one of those that keeps you alive." Solo explained to Blake, who was looking at their cargo.

"It...really does not feel right...what if the people we're sending these drugs to sell them...what if they sell them to children?" Blake said she knew this was about survival, but she would bear the guilt if whoever there sending this dangerous drug to gives this stuff to kids. Shaking her head, she leaves the cargo hold, leaving behind the Smuggling duo.

Solo watches Blake as she leaves to think about their job. He then lets out another sigh to this as Blake has a lot to learn about their profession. But, he could again understand her conflict. Jabba was the type who would do many disturbing and disgusting things. From drug running to slave trafficking. And it will be a cold day in the nine Corellian hells before he and Chewi do that. But he haves no choice at right now as they do not want Jabba to send more trouble and to collect his head.

The Wookie gives a low growl, making Han shake his head. "I know, and the sooner we get this job over with, the better."

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer: Ever seeing**.

In one of the imperial Star destroyers, one of the empires warships was monitoring and tacking some transmissions, it picked up the call between a smuggler and whoever he was calling. They only got bits of the communication, but a few of the words they heard mentioned spices that were being delivered.

A low ranked officer brought this up to the Commander of the Star Destroyer, informing him of what they got from their transmissions.

"Sir! Sir! We intercepted several parts of a transmission from a nearby system from what we believe to be a smuggler. From what we got from listening, it involves a shipment of Spice being delivered." The imperial officer reported.

The high ranked officer looked at him. "Is that so? Well, we can't have that now, can we?" He said as he turns to address several other imperials officers of the ship's bridge crew. " Work with what we have and track that ship, then set a course for where this Smuggler is heading. From there, we will make sure this will be there last delivery they make and arrest them when they arrive."

All of them obeyed the order and got to work. It didn't take the Imperials finest to track the ship's vector and set a course after their pray. The Imperials soon plotted their course and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Back with the Falcon. Solo and Chewi were back in the cockpit, preparing the ship to exit hyperspace. They were silent in doing so, having done this a hundred times already. Solo decided to break the silence.

"So...how's Blake feeling now?" Solo asked his friend.

The Wookie regarded the question for a moment before answering with a low roar, telling Solo that she is still in her room. She really did not take that they were doing a drug business so well.

"Figures, look after we send this stuff off I'll talk to her. Since if we don't make this delivery, Jabba will have us both killed, and if he finds out about Blake? Who knows what that slimy worm would do to her." Chewbacca nodded in agreement and had shivers as well. He did not want Blake to end up as one of that slugs slave barges...or be forced to wear those revealing outfits. Soon the Falcon's nave computer beeped, meaning they were about to come out of hyperspace.

"Well looks like we're here," Solo said as they were soon out of hyperspace...but his eyes became wide with worry at what he saw next then. "Oh, boy..."

What they saw waiting for them was an Imperial Star Destroyer. Along with that destroyed remains of the space station. The one they were going to make a drop off at, meaning that their contact is likely dead in space at the moment...and if the Empire finds out that they have the spice on them, then it was a good chance they would be joining them.

"I think we made the wrong stop and should go," Solo suggested, Chewbacca roared in agreement. But before they could engage the nave computer to send them into hyperspace, two imperial Tie fighters flew by. Shooting the Falcon's engines, damaging them in the process.

"Well, that's just great!" Solo said as he watched all the damage alarms go off, then they saw they were being contacted.

"Attention, unknown ship, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Everserving. Prepare to be boarded and arrested for harboring illegal drug trafficking!" The voice of the imperial said.

"What?" Solo said, his mind raced and figures he can try to play them off. "Attention, Imperial Star Destroyer, my crew and I don't have any spices onboard were here to talk to contact a potential client... Who was probably on that stationed you destroyed."

"Really?" The imperial said. "Well, we will see about that be ready to be boarded soon. If you are indeed telling the truth, then you and your crew have nothing to fear and will leave after an inspection of your ship." With that, the transmission ends, and Solo saw the star destroyer come towards them.

Chewbacca did a low growl...saying this is bad.

"I agree, buddy..." Solo said. But he turns to Chewi and gets up. "I got an idea, arm the weapons." Chewbacca looked at Solo and did a loud roar asking, is he crazy!? They can't fight them. "I don't mean for the Empire... we're still a way's away from that Star Destroyer, and those Ties have left us alone. We're going to shove those spice crates out the airlock going to destroy them before the Empire sees them. I'm sending them out the cargo ramp, I need you ready at the turret." Solo explained.

Chewbacca nodded his head understood the plan but growled to asked Solo a question on what about Jabba.

"We will worry about him later," Solo said as he leaves the cockpit and runs into Blake, having momentarily forgotten about her in all the confusion.

"What's happing?!" Blake asked.

"We've been stopped by the Empire. Help me get our cargo off the ship before they get to close. Or we're all going to end up in an Imperial prison." Blake didn't need to be told twice as she followed Han to the cargo hold. She saw Solo was using a hover device to roll tons of spices out. She followed his example and helps direct them towards the loading ramp. When they get there, they see the Wookie holding a space suit for Solo. The Smuggler slips it on while Blake pushes the last of the Spice on the loading ramp.

Han switches positions with Blake and shuts the hatch and separated them.

Han puts a rope on his suit so he won't be sucked out, as he does this he couldn't help but think how pissed Jabba is going to be about the loss of his shipment. He'd find some way to pay the slug about this later. Lowering the ship's ramp and pushes the spices out into space. Moments later, he watches them float a bit before Chewi fires at them from the turret, destroying any evidence the Empire could find.

"Great, look's like I'm going to find a new way to pay Jabba back...wonderful." With that, he closes the ramp as he walks back to the cockpit.

As they neared the Star destroyer, they took Solo ship in a tractor beam, one of the officers walked up to the Commander.

"We have got the ship in, sir." The imperial officer reported.

"Good, now send in the boarding party, have them look every inch of the ship." He ordered as his second in command nodded.

In the Millennium Falcon, Solo was talking to Blake, in a very, VERY serious tone he was explaining what to do when the Empire comes on board.

"Alright, listen Blake, when the Stormtroopers get on board, let me do all the talking, ok?" Solo asked the new member of his crew.

Blake nodded, but she had a question. "OK, but...what do Stormtroopers look like?" Blake asked the Smuggler.

Han looked at her like she was crazy before he remembered who he was talking to. "Oh right, you're still new to the galaxy. Well, I'll tell you what they look like, their men in white armor and black under suit." Solo explained as they heard a part of his ship entrance open. "Seem like there here."

With that, several Imperial Stormtroopers marched up the ramp and boarded the Falcon. They either carried blasters or handheld scanners to look around the place. One stormtrooper with an orange shoulder plate seemed to be the one in charge.

"Scan the whole area, leave no trace of this piece of junk unchecked." The stormtroopers Commander ordered when the last Trooper boarded the ship. To him, the ship was no better than a pile of scraped garbage best used for spare parts.

"Hey, I keep telling people this ship is not a piece of junk." The voice of Solo was heard as the Stormtrooper commander looks at him before his eyes shifted to the catgirl. The Commander's eyes linger on her for a few moments as he's never seen a creature that looked too human-like she did with additional animal parts. Well, he has seen feline alien humanoids before but not one like this. Maybe she is a half-human with one of her parents mated with a foreign alien or is a mutant? Not that he cares.

"You two, identity yourselves." The Stormtrooper commander ordered.

Solo keeping his calm spoke. "The name's Han, Han Solo, I captain this ship, and this lovely young lady is my crewmate, Blake."

As Han was introduced to them, Blake was assessing the imperial soldiers. The way he speaks and poster reminded her lot of the Atlas military. His armor looks to be made with the purpose of being intimidating, the face masks look like to imitate ghosts.

The Stormtrooper commander looked between Solo and Blake before talking. "We're got orders to search this ship. We have reason to believe that you're smuggling illegal narcotics."

"Be my guest," Solo said as the Commander looks at him for a second, then to Blake before walking and rudely shoving Blake to the side.

"Out of the way, mutant," The Trooper said coldly to the Faunus she glares at him.

Blake was about to give the soldier a piece of her mind. But Solo stopped by putting a hand on her shoulder before she could. "Don't...trust me."

Listening to common sense, she lets the Trooper walk away, but glares at him. The Trooper's rudeness was like that almost made her think of how humans treated her kind on her world.

The two stayed in the ship's hold while the troopers looked around the Falcon. From their spot, they watched as the soldiers searched the entire ship from the cockpit to the cargo hold and crew quarters. Overall the stormtroopers found nothing of what they were looking within the Falcon.

"No signs of any spices on the ship, sir." One stormtrooper with the scanners said.

The Commander looks around him, thinking they may have likely gotten the wrong ship.

"Alright...nothings here, man. Clear the ship, men. Let's get off this piece of flying junk." The higher ranked stormtrooper said as his men nodded and started to make their way off the Falcon, as they walked off one Trooper bumped into their Wookie companion.

Instead of apologizing, the stormtrooper was rude instead. "Out of my way, furball." The Trooper said as he walks past him.

It was Solo's turn to be angry now. Chewbacca is his best friend, and no one messes with his friends. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that." Blake said, defending Chewi.

Solo did not stop her that time, but the Trooper she said looked at her when he stopped walking and then looks at Han.

"You better keep your pets on a tighter leash. If they get to lose, then we'll need to put them down." The Trooper said, showcasing his racism.

Chewbacca was furious about the Trooper said about Blake. He was fine with others saying it to him as he has gotten used to the pointless racism that was growing in the galaxy. This Trooper was doing so on his new friend Blake? He felt rage as was about to pounce on the Trooper and attack him. But the Trooper already left before either he or Blake could do so as the hatch closed.

"Basterd," Blake said so much anger right now showing, she only met the Empire briefly, but now has decided already she didn't like them. As they released the ship, they gathered in the cockpit to watch the Star Destroyer leave. Blake, having not seen the Imperials ship before, was left speechless at the sheer size.

"Blake. I'm sorry you had to experience that, but...you will be seeing and hearing more stuff in the future like that." Solo said as he set a course to hyperspace.

"I know... I have experienced racism before, so don't worry about me. So since you don't have those... drugs," she said that part in disgust. "What will you do now?"

Solo sighed, "I have an idea, Tatoonien is close by. It's a desert coved world, but there are always jobs to find there."

Blake looks at him. "Huh? Is it really a world with nothing but sand?"

"Yap, but on this world, keep close to Chewi and me. There are more than a few unsavory people on this dust bowl."

With that, they went over the damage the Empire did to the Falcone before they went into hyperspace now heading to a world will they will be staying on for a few days.

And possibly an adventure that will change their lives forever.

* * *

Light years away on the fiery world of Mustafar, held within a Dark lord monolith of a castle.

The dark lord was now watching intently at a holo recording an imperial spy sent to him. He had received this after "disciplining," an imperial officer who worked on the death star that talked back to him. He let the officer live...for now.

Examining the footage, he noted her fighting style, "She fights almost like a jedi...but these abilities, those shadows. I have never seen before." The dark lord said.

The Dark Lord...was Darth Vader, the right hand of the Emperor and one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Has killed many people, whether they were rebels, traitors, Jedi, and even imperials under his command for incompetents. He was now watching a recording of mysteries female who looked human at first glance but showed unhuman appendages, mainly the feline ears on top of her head. A random imperial spy who was on the planet had taken this recording and sent it to him with the note of a possible Jedi sighting.

"Think she's a Jedi, sir?" The Trooper near Vader asked the Trooper had some blue markings on his armor.

Vader freezes the hologram in mid-fight before turns to the Trooper. "I am unsure. This woman has abilities different then what I expected a Jedi to use. Her weapons are also not one the Jedi Order would use ether." Vader responds to the Trooper. It...is possible that she may be self-taught and has come up with her own unique way to use the force. If so, then she is a wild card. He then turns to the spy who shot and delivered this to him. "Have you informed the emperor?" Vader asked the spy.

"No sir, but I will so-" before he could finish...he felt a grip on his neck...as he was lifted off the ground.

The blue marked Trooper in the room watched with no emotion as Vader forced Chocked the Imperial spy. He was one of Vader's most loyal and trusted troopers, while also one of his surviving allies from the clone wars.

"That won't be necessary," Vader responds as a snap was heard and drops the spy to the ground. He then turns to the clone trooper, who is one of the few original clones within serves after the fall of the Republic. "Get rid of the body. Toss it in the lava pools outside. Once you are finished, I have a new mission for you."

"Yes, sir." The Clone Trooper said as he did as Vader ordered, while the Dark Lord ponders on future plans on this still while he rewatches the recording.

* * *

**Note: Well, here's the next chapter to the fanfic, I would like to thank Helljumper206 for helping me edit.**

**Also hope you enjoy and to see your opinion on this chap**.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Falcon came out of hyperspace again, Blake entered the cockpit and saw Tatooine for the first time. One of the many useless desert worlds in the galaxy but with a well-known reputation.

"So, this is the planet I'm assuming?" Blake asked as she gave the planet over a look over.

"Yap, that's Tatooine, alright. The dessert world with two suns." Solo says.

"Two sons? Really?" Blake said, surprised as she looked out the cockpit and saw that the world did orbit two stars.

Solo looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You think two sons are strange? You told us that your homeworld's moon is shattered in a bunch of places, and you think a world with two sons is strange?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "OK, you got me there."

Solo smirked as they soon entered the atmosphere. It wasn't long before they landed in one of the few spaceports on the planet. The three walked out the ship once Solo lowered the ship's ramp and exited the port, but as they walked, Han looks at Blake and thinks.

"Hey Blake," Solo said, getting the Faunus attention.

Blake turns to him. "Yes?" She replies, wondering what Solo was going to say to her.

"While we're here, you might want to get extra set clothes while we're looking for work," Solo says.

Blake blinked in surprise. Having not expecting this from the smuggler. Chewbacca tilted his head as well at the suggestion. "What? Why?"

"Reason is that you will need more than one set of clothes and that your current outfit makes people think you're a rich girl. We don't want many people thinking that do we." Solo explained.

Blake looked at her self then at some of the people around them, taking note some of the shadier ones eyeing her. Understanding that logic, she did not want to stick out too much and get unwanted attention. Plus, she can't wear the same outfit every day that would not be good for her hygiene.

"Alright," Blake says, agreeing an extra set of clothing would be smart. A small thought that Weiss would nod in agreement.

"Good," Solo said. "Now let's go, I know a place that sells clothes at a reasonable price in this place."

With that settled, they walked with Solo leading the way as Chewi and Blakes followed. Around the town, Blake saw many different kinds of aliens. She swore somewhere given her dirty looks, others smiling and winking at her. That certainly made her feel weird.

"Just ignore them, Blake," Solo said, the Faunus did what he says as their group continued to walk through the town on the desert planet.

Soon they arrived at their destination. It was a clothing store for sure, a sign of a t-shirt with some writing marked it as such. They entered through the front and was greeted by a female Toydarian behind the front counter.

"Welcome, welcome to my shop, what would you three like?" She asked respectfully and kindly, Solo knew this was just a facade just to get money.

"Just some casual clothes is all," Blake said simply to the shop owner.

"No problem, dear. I've got plenty to chose here, some that will do nicely for you, " the store owner said. Blake nodded and went to the back of the shop.

As she was browsing, Solo looks at Chewi then arms crossed.

"So, how much you think I will lose after this?" Solo asked his partner who lets out a low growl telling him it was his idea. "Yeah yeah, I know, I know."

As for Blake, she tried on some of the clothing wiles in a private room. After grabbing on a few sets, she entered a private room and undress to her black underpants and bra. Throwing on the first set, she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"So, this is my new life now, huh?" She asked as she chuckles then. "Well, I do deserve it. Causing nothing but trouble and pain for my friends, and because of you, Adam..." she said as a tear falls for her cheek. "Cutting Yang's arm off."

The memory of Adam effortlessly cutting her partners' arm off has been the source of her growing bad dreams as of late. Hell, it was long before Yang got hurt when she started to compare her to Adam. That was a mistake that she wished she could take back as Blake saw the difference between them when Adam and Yang met the day of the attack, the day she will regret forever.

Blake sighs as she pushed the memory away.

"I hope you recover after that, Yang...I really hope you do." She said as she wiped a tear away.

Soon Blake got on the clothing she picked up and began checking herself out. She decided on wearing a black t-shirt and grey cargo pants along with ankle-high black combat boots. Focusing more on function then on fashion. Finally, she added a brown light leather jacket that fitted loosely on her. She kept the holder for Gambol Shroud on her, she figures this will do along with the other pieces of clothing she has with her.

Over with Han, Chewbacca, and the store owner, the three were waiting for Blake to return. The Toydarian then started some small talk with the two smugglers.

"She's a nice girl, that's for sure." She says to the two.

Solo nodded as he taps his foot. "Yeah...question, are you normally this nice or just doing this to get some extra money?"

The Toydarian smiled still. "I'm nice, yes...but I'm extra nice for people who can pay money." She says as Solo knew it.

Soon Blake walked in then. "I'm done." She said as everyone looks at her. "So...how do I look." She asked the three.

"Why it looks nice, sweetie." The Toydarian said.

"She's not wrong, you look good there, Blake," Solo says as Chewi nodded then in agreement.

Blake smiled at the compliments. After getting a few more articles of clothing she picked, Solo paid for them then, and he had to pay an amount he did not want to pay but did so anyway.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The Toydarian says as she looks at the money she got.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here," Solo says as he leaves with Chewi holding the unit that's holding Blakes new cloths. They walked out and made their way back to the ship. The three talked then on their way back to the Falcon, about job ideas, Blake hoping that they were more legal in mind. As they put Blake's new clothes in the Falcon on her area of the ship, Blake started asking about their next move.

"So, Han, how do you plan for us to get a job here?" Blake asked Han.

"Well, like I said, there's plenty of jobs we could find here...of any kind." Solo explained to Blake.

"Of course," Blake said she will try to do some of the the...messed up jobs, but she would not like it at all if she had to kill someone innocent or worse.

"Look, Blake." Solo began. "We will try to find jobs that won't be too sickening for you since you're still new to this," Solo says.

Blake smiled at this then. "Thanks, Solo."

With that, she walks back to the ship and decides to wait out by the Falcon's ramp for the two. Chewbacca and Solo look at each other then. The Wookie gives a soft growl as he tilts his head in Blake's direction.

"Yeah... it should be interesting to see how she develops over time. I hope we get a job soon since I'm sure when Jabba finds out what I did, he will hire Fett this time to come after my head...good thing we have a day or two before he finds out."

Chewbacca nodded as the two then walks out to join Blake, who had somehow got on top of the stone wall that was three stories up, watching the twin sunsets. The wonders of what her future has in store for her, and her new friends filled her thoughts.

* * *

At another part of Tatooine on a moisture farm far away from where Blake was, at this very moment, a nineteen-year-old young man by the name of Luke Skywalker. A strong young man who curious and wanted to see what the galaxy was like he was outside his Uncle Owens and Aunts home was looking at the sky, his mind wondered. Wondering what the universe was like out there among the stars. Luke heard some of his friends left to make their own way in life. While he stayed, he looked down. He would not abandon his family, but he did, at times, wish he could venture out there.

"Luke! Come inside, I made dinner, so come it before it gets cold!" His Aunt Beru calls out, letting him know that she finished cooking the food.

"Coming." He says as he goes back inside then.

As he goes back inside, a brown hooded figure watched from afar. Soon the hooded figure left. This man had been watching Luke and defending him for some time.

He felt the force shift than, making him wonder what it could be.

* * *

**Note: Here's the Star wars Chapter and I like to thank Helljumper206.**

**So tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

.Some time has passed after two rebel droids crashed on the two sun planet. It didn't take long to be captured by Jawas and sold to Luke's family. After finding a secret recording, meeting up with old Ben, his home that he'd known all his life attacked with uncle and Aunt found dead. He decided to go with the old Jedi, for there was nothing for him here anymore. And with that, his journey begins, and he will soon meet new people who will change his life forever.

* * *

Back with Blake. She, Solo, and Chewie minded their own business at the Cantina. The other day they did a local job for easy pocket money, this time looking for a job, and this one looks more hostile than the one she was at one was more hostile then Mozes. She and her partners were there for some time, waiting for an opportunity.

"So, are you sure we will find someone here?" Blake asked Han, who drinks his cup full of Jawa juice.

"We will," Solo replied. "In places like these, there's always someone who needs something.

Blake sits silently and just drinks the water she ordered while ignoring some of the looks people were giving her, some even gave a dirty look that made her want to draw her blade on.

She saw Chewie talking to an elderly man in a brown robe, he must have gotten someone to accept a deal. It would go well, but something else got her attention where the bar patrons were. There she saw two people, some kind of alien and a horribly disfigured human, giving a young man no older than her problems.

"Wonder why they're bothering him?" Blake Asked herself.

Blake saw the alien of the two through shoved the blond man roughly to the ground after the elderly man tried to talk things down. Blake was about to go in to help. But then the elderly man took out something in his hand. A blue blade came out, with an impressive speed of a veteran Huntsman, he deflected a laser bolt at close range before cutting the aliens arms off.

Blake watched in shock the old man, even though she just saw him badly beat the guy she could tell he was skilled and experienced. What shocked Blake more was how everyone went from staring to going back to what they were doing with the musicians going back to playing.

"What the!?" Blake started surprised while Solo just remained calm but looked intently at the older man. "The guy just got his arm cut off, and everyone just acting like nothing happened!?"

"In these places." Solo began. "That's normal," he informs her. 'But that weapon he used,' he thought to himself as anyone with two brain cells can recognize that weapon.

Black just sighed and thought mentally why she should be surprised by this after all she has seen. She leans back into her seat, it really will take a while before she is used to all the stuff about being a smuggler.

Soon Chewie came back and told them about the two that needed a ride to the Alderaan system. The ones who needed it were the boy and elderly man that caused a commotion earlier.

"Well, this should go well," Han says.

"Let's hear what they have to say first before passing judgment," Blake said to the man. Han raised a hand slightly in mock surrender.

"Alright, let's talk to them," Solo replied, he had a feeling this might be interesting.

Blake looks at the two approaching them. She was curious about them, especially on the elderly man with what she assumes is a powerful laser sword. One that could block blaster bolts and cut people in two with minimal effort. Plus, add with that demonstration he performed at the bar, he had to be interesting, that's for sure. But she also will have her guard up while she's around them.

A few moments later, the Wookie took Ben and Luke to where Han and Blake booth, and they took their seats on the opposite sides of them.

Blake had a better look at the two now that they were closer to them. The older man certainly looked his age, a kind face that gave off a grandfather vibe to it, but his blue eyes held the true story of a man that has seen much. With the skill he showed, it reminded her of old Huntsman that you don't mess with. She then looked over at the young man that looked her age and had to admit he indeed wasn't bad looking and rather easy on the eyes.

The cat Faunus had to real in her thoughts and figure out where the hell did that came from.

She stopped staring when Solo started speaking.

"Han Solo." The smuggler introduced himself. "Captain of the Millennium falcon. Chewie here tells us your looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed," The Elder confirms, "if it's a fast ship." Ben points out to condition.

Solo looked almost insulted. "Fast ship? You've never heard of the millennium falcon?"

"Should I have?" Ben asked a little challengingly.

"It's actually an impressive ship," Blake says in her opinion. Still, cone to think of it, other then the Falcon she hasn't seen much in the way of starships. Other than the massive triangle-shaped ships the Empire use. And there more massive then any ship atlas could produce safely with what resources they have.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs." Solo boasted. Ben looked interested, seeing this Solo went on then. "I've outrun Imperial starship not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now." Luke was thinking about that and honestly sounded impressive. "She fast enough for you old man, so what's the cargo?"

"Only passengers myself, the boy, two droids." Ben began. Blake was about to ask something on this but was soon stopped as Ben leaned forward, looked closely at them. "And no questions asked," the old man says the last part seriously.

Blake shuts her mouth at that, deciding to keep her question to herself for now. She'd didn't want to make their client mad by accident.

Solo just smiled, feeling this job will be intense. "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" He asked Ben.

"Let's just say we like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben simply says.

"No one wants to mess with them...they're pretty much arrogant jerks," Blake says, she remembered well on her first meeting them, and their stormtroopers.

"Oh yeah, not many people around here like them," Luke says in agreement.

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" Solo says, getting back on the topic. "And it's going to cost you extra. Ten thousand, all in advance." Solo informs them. Blake's eyes widen a bit at that number. It was a lot of money he was asking.

Not only her, but Luke was thinking the same thing. "Ten thousand?" He says as he turns to Ben. "We could almost buy our own ship for that."

"And who's going to fly it, kid. You?" Solo asked almost mockingly.

Knowing that Solo mocked him a little, Luke got a little defensive and angry. "You bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself." Blake looked at him as he said that, with how easy he got angry, he kind of reminded her a little of her of a few certain blonds. She continued to listen to Luke as he went on, "We don't half to sit here and listen," Ben puts a hand on Luke's shoulder to calm him.

"We can pay you two thousand now," Ben says, beginning to bargain. "Plus, fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Now Solo was in awe at this. "Seventeen?" He asks as Ben nodded.

Blake was shocked at this. Before it was just ten thousand now, this old man was offering to pay them nearly double that!

Solo then smirked as he spoke. "OK, you got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as your ready. Docking Bay 94."

Ben nodded at this. "94."

The group heard some talking and saw some stormtroopers, Solo commented on this. "Looks like somebody beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

At the bar stood two stormtroopers conversing with the bartender and looking at the dismembered arm. They saw that the bartender was pointing to them as one of the stormtroopers looked at them now.

"Alright, we'll check it out." The lead Stormtrooper says.

As the Stormtroopers walked through the crowded Cantina, Ben and Luke had snuck through the crowd and were gone. So when they got there, they only found the three smugglers minding their own business with no sigh of the suspected patrons.

When the soldiers were gone, the Han spoke. "Seventeen thousand, these guys must be really desperate." Solo began sounding happy right now. "This could really save my neck. Blake, go with those two, make sure they find their way to the Falcon. Chewie, get back to the ship, get it ready."

"OK, but Solo, I got a question," Blake had something on mind that she had to ask.

"What is it?" Solo asked. Wondering what Blake wanted to ask.

"How do we know these people will honor there word when we get to the said planet?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, they will, and if not...I got other ways to make someone pay." Solo says.

The cat Fuanuse didn't say anything after that and left to find their two passengers.

"You will half to sell your speeder." Ben began.

"That's alright I'm never coming back to this planet again." Blake came out as soon as she hears this, she also heard the sad tone in Luke's voice. The way he sounded meant that something terrible must have happened to him that he never wanted to come back to this planet again. She then spotted two droids following the two as she approached from behind them.

"Hello," Blake says, getting the four attention.

"Solo sent me to come with you, you can say I'm here to make sure you two get to the place our ship is at," Blake told them.

Ben looks at this girl, he could sense something from her as he rubbed his chin in thought. He was not detecting the force in this girl, but he senses told him something else this girl had that got him curious.

"Very well," Ben says he figured he could make small talk with this girl while she's coming with them. See if he can find out a few things about her that might be important. He also senses told him this girl was harboring within her a lot of guilt. Such a thought made him curious as to what made her feel so.

Blake soon walked up to them, as she did, she was next to Luke who decided to introduce himself. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, my names Luke, Luke Skywalker," Luke says with a big smile. Blake looks at the boy with her stoic expression but decided to offer a small kind smile.

"Blake," Blake says after staring at him for a. "My name is Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you," Blake says to the blond, named Luke.

As for the droids. R2 lets out a few beeps as 3P0 knew what he said. "I feel that this will be most interesting too, my counterpart." He says.

* * *

Lightyears away on an Imperial ISD, Princess Leia Organa was in a cell guarded by four stormtroopers. She was hoping the droids made it to their destination. If not, then all who died to get the Death Star plans sacrifice will be I'm vain and not only that. The Empire's superweapon might bring a quick end to the rebellion and anyone who would stand up to the Emperor. If no one gets the knowledge of the battle station's weakness, then all is lost.

* * *

**Note: Well here's the next chapter I would like to thank Helljumper206 for helping me edit this.**

**Also hope to see what your opinions on this.**


	7. Chapter 7

With Blake joining her employers, they left with their new droid companions, C-3P0 and R2-D2. They went in search of someone to buy Luke land speeder. That, someone, turned out to be a few Jawas who gave Luke the money like he said before since he was not coming back.

"Alright. Give it to me. I'll take it." Luke said, accepting the money.

As for Blake, she waited with the Droids while the blond bartered. While she waited, she noticed one of the Jawas looking at her weapon with interest. Despite the different species, she knew the look as she spoke to it.

"Sorry little guy," Blake said to the tiny hooded alien. "But, this is not for sale."

The Jawa said something in his language and walked off then back to his friends with the speeder they got as Blake, Luke and Old Ben walked away.

As they walked, Luke talked to the two. "Look at this." Holding a few pieces of rectangle gold. Thanks to Solo explaining what credits are and the different types she knew how much Luke had. "Ever since the XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand." The blond says.

"It will be enough," Ben says as he puts his hood on.

"You get what you can get," Blake says as she walked with. Then wondered how Solo was doing. Unknown to her and employer's, a hooded person was following the three.

* * *

With Solo in the docking bay, he walked in and saw that a certain Hutt was there yelling at the ship with bounty hunters surrounding him.

"Solo! Come out of there! Solo!" The Hutt yells in his native language at the Falcon, assuming he was on the ship.

Waiting long enough, he spoke. "Right here, Jabba," Solo announces, getting everyone's attention. "I've been waiting for you." He says.

Honestly, he was glad he sent Blake with those guys. He would not want Blake to meet this particular Hutt, or have the Hutt set his eyes on one of his crew since he really didn't want the Hutt to say anything perverted to her.

"Have you now?" The Hutt asks the smuggler with a chuckle.

"You didn't think I was going to run, did you?" He askes. Chewie was with him as he walked up to the slug alien.

"Han my boy, you disappoint me." He began as he slithers up, "why haven't you paid me yet? And why did you fry poor Greedo?" He asked the smuggler acting like he cared.

Solo just thought that the Hutt had no care about what happened to Greedo. Solo noticed Boba was there, but next to him was a woman smaller than all of them next to him.

"First." He looks at the only girl in the area. "Who are you? I know all of Jabbas normal top lackeys, and you're not one of them."

She didn't say anything but stare at him with mismatched eyes, Boba speaks up instead. "She with me," Boba says sample, Solo decided not to ask more on her or why she has a fancy umbrella as he looks back at Jabba now.

"Ok, then and Jabba, next time you want to talk to me come see me yourself, don't send one of your expendable twerps." Solo pointed at the Hutt.

"Han, I can't make exceptions." Jabba began as he moves Solo walking next to him. "What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped and blast there first cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business." The Hutt points out to Solo.

"Look, Jabba." Solo began defending himself. "Even I get boarded sometimes." He says as he walks on the Hutt tell making the Hutt make a noise. "Think I had a choice?" Solo then spoke in a more respectful tone to the Hutt. "But I got a nice easy charter. I'll pay you back plus a little extra I just need a little more time."

The Hutt then got a pleased smile then. "Han, my boy, your the best." So for an extra twenty percent-"

"Fifteen Jabba. Don't push it." Solo says to the Hutt.

"Ok." Jabba says, accepting that." fifteen." The Hutt then got serious then as Solo began to walk to his ship. "But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big you won't be able to go near a civilized system...and I'll take that girl name Blake as one of my slaves." He says.

Solo stopped and took a deep breath. It was one thing when Jabba threatened him like that, but saying he'd make Blake into a slave was another thing, so he took another deep breath to calm down. A glance at his partner could tell Chewie was doing the same with the way he gripped his bolt caster.

"Jabba." Solo began. "You're a wonderful human being." He says with a minor hint of disgust in his voice as he goes past them and onto his ship.

"Come on." The Hutt ordered as his goons followed him. As Boba did, he looked at the hooded girl next to him.

"You knew who this Blake is, do you?" Boba asked, and the girl nodded. Boba noticed the girl's reaction when Blake's name was mentioned.

Neo had never engaged Blake in a fight, but she has seen and heard of the catgirls' name and knows she was a member of Team RWBY. The two continued to walk away from the docking bay.

Boba remembered a few days ago when he found this women. He found her lost, broken, and at a Tusken raider Villager. Well, what remained of one.

Flashback.

Boba was on the job. Hunting another debtor that owed the Hutts. As he flew across the desert on his speeder, something catches his eyes off to the side. Using the internal binoculars in his helmet to look, he spots a lot of smoke in one area. Deciding to investigate, he changed directions and engages his speeder towards the smoke.

After a few minutes, Boba comes across burnt remains of a Sand people village. The sand people there lay dead everywhere he looked. The Bounty Hunter was interested now, killing off a whole village of sand people was not common. What surprised him next was the center of the empty village, was a girl who stood there with a thin sword surrounded by dead bodies. Before he could approach the girl, she fell to her knees and broke down crying then.

Neo was in pain. First, she lost the only person who cared about her, then she was lost wandering in the desert for days, now she was in an unknown place with creatures that tried to kill her. For now, all she can do is cry.

As for Boba, he parked his speeder and walked up to the girl. Neo heard footsteps and readied her weapon. She saw a man in green armor, a rifle in his and wearing a helmet with a t-shaped visor.

"I assume you did this?" Boba asked.

The girl only stared at him. Judging by the state of her ruined clothing and the broken look she wore. Boba assumed she been out here must-have lost for a while on this sand-covered world to find civilization. He also heard a loud growl, not from a beast but from the girl. Boba assumed she mustn't have eaten for a while, and killing all these sand people didn't help.

Boba reached for his belt, the girl got up quickly looking like she was about to attack. Boba remained calm as he pulled out a bar from his belt, the girl looked at it confessed.

"Here," Boba says, tossing it to her. She catches it and looks at it for a moment and back at him with a look that said. 'What is this?' "Its food," Boba says.

The girl unwrapped it. She took a bite out of it then, after the first bite she began to destroy it fast, having not eaten for a while only to have food felt outstanding to the girl. When she finished, Boba started talking.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Boba began.

The girl stared at him for a few moments before she bent down and began to write words in the sand. "Neo." She wrote as she looks at Boba, who reads it.

"Ok, Neo, so why are you out here?" Boba asked, now knowing her name.

"Lost." She wrote.

Boba looks at her, thinking about what to do here. He wasn't a charitable man for anything. Never did things for free. But looking at this girl and the talent she demonstrated, she can have this one on him. "Come, I'll take you to somewhere civilized." He offers.

Neo would say thank you, but she smiled gratefully as she followed him to his speeder. When he gets on it, Neo looks at his ride that floated off the ground, it was kind of weird but she didn't mind as she gets on and then goes.

End of Flashback.

Neo had made herself useful when she helped Boba catch the debtor he was hunting for and prevented him from escaping. Since she proved herself, Boba offered her a place with him, like a partnership. He usually worked alone, but he was curious about the girl, and Neo got a little attached to the Mandalorian bounty hunter.

"I got us a job, we will do it soon," Boba says as Neo nodded and follows him then.

* * *

With Blake, she, Ben, and Luke got the droids and headed to the docking bay. The spy that was tailing them soon hid when Blake looked when she swore someone was following them but continued on as the spy called someone.

"Where on our way." An imperial said. The imperial was the old Clone that worked for Vader. He was sent down to hunt for the Death Star's plans. He brought along others with him to capture the crew that have the stolen plans.

Back with Blake, the old man talked then. "If his ship as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do as well." He says to the group.

"Probably," Blake replies. She talked with the old man and Luke for much of there walk back to the ship. Ben had asked questions, things mostly about her, and what's her race is called. She'd answered his questions which made her wounded if Ben trying to interrogate her or something.

Blake also had some talks with Luke and heard of his family's deaths. She felt sad that he lost his uncle and aunt. She's was glad to get to know the blond better.

Ben may have asked Blake some questions, but some she bent the truth a little on. He can tell, and so far, he felt like she was a lost person who suffered much. He did not push on the subject since he did not want to make the girl distrust him. There was also the way Luke was quickly bounding with Blake. It reminded him...of a certain someone who bounded with people well. They cut their talks when they saw Blake's Wookie companion waiting for them.

"We will talk more later. You truly are an interesting person to talk with," Ben says as they entered through the door Chewie was near.

Chewie let everyone go first and growled at Blake, Blake felt it was just to ask if they did anything to her.

"If you wondered if they did anything to me, they didn't. They're actually pretty nice," Blake says Chewie was glade as he went in then, and everyone saw the Falcon.

Luke did not look impressed with this, for he honesty expected better. "What a piece of Junk."

"You know there's a saying of never judging a book by its covers, right?" Blake said her opinion the ship was fantastic looking. It looked unique with how the cockpit was to the side instead of the front, but Luke saw it as something else. Luke was about to respond to her, but Solo talked first.

"She's right. Also, this ship will make past point 5 light speed." He says as he walks up.

"I like how the ship looks," Blake says.

Solo smirked. "Ok, she doesn't look much to most people, but this ship got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself." He says, but he got serious then boasts about it. "But we're a little rushed, so if you just get on board, we'll get out of here." He says as he points to the ship as Chewie was starting it up as well.

And it seems Solo has every right to want to rush as a minute later a large group of Stormtroopers' walking towards the docks. Leading them was a Trooper with blue markings on his shoulder pad as he walks up to the spy. Lots of people got out there way, not wanting to get into any imperial trouble.

"Which way?" The old Clone asks as the spy points and walks away. "All right, men load your weapons." They all started to head to the docking bay fast. As they got there, the Clone saw them...and to his surprise, the cat ear girl Vader saw on the hologram who displayed unknown abilities. Seeing this, he ordered his men into action. "Stop that ship! Blast them!"

Hearing that Blake had wide eyes along with Solo as the troops fired at them, the blue one fired at Blake. She drops to avoids the shots and switches her weapon to its gun mode and fired. She was not going for any kill shots as she shot Trooper's shoulders or legs...but it seems the bullets were not breaking the armor but making the soldiers stagger or pushed them back.

Solo, also fired back at the troopers, started to take cover as both Solo and Blake quickly ran into the ship then. Solo hit the ramp controls that closed the way they came in.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Solo yells as he gets to the ship's pilot seat with Blake taking the spot behind the Wookie while Ben and Luke take the seats at the game board.

"Oh My, I've forgotten how much I hate space travel," 3P0 says.

Blake strapped herself in her seat just in time for Han to break the atmosphere. It was then that she saw two imperial star destroyers out in front of them, she intently became worried. Seeing just one got her troubled before, but seeing two after them was a nightmare now that the empire is trying to kill or capture them.

"Ah, Solo..." Blake began.

Solo saw the two destroyers. "Looks like they sent two imperial star destroyers." He says in slight surprise. "Our passengers must be hotter then I thought." he then gets up then. "Chewie, try to hold them off, angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed." He says as he continues. "And stay sharp there gonna try to cut us off." He warns.

"Anything I can do to help?" Blake asked Solo.

"If they send Tie fighters, go to the canons and shoot them down," Solo says. Blake was hoping the two large ships don't send fighters. She's not sure if she would kill someone, beat them up, or break bones Blake was fine with, but she won't kill someone.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke says as he and Ben came up. It was not out of anger but because of the pressure of the empire capturing them.

"Watch your mouth kid or your going to be finding yourself floating home." Solo threatened as he goes back to the ship's controls. "We will be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers we lose them."

The star destroyers began to fire on them some shots hitting the Falcon, but thanks to the shields they were not dead yet, but the ship shook.

"They're hitting us!" Blake says a little more worried now.

"Here's where the fun begins," Solo said while avoiding the powerful green laser fire from the imperial warships.

"How long before you make the jump to hyperspace?" Ben asked calmly. Blake was honestly surprised that this guy can be calm in a situation like this.

Solo began to press some buttons then. "It will take a few moments to get the coordinates from the nav computer." Solo explained.

"Are you kidding?" Luke said, sounding a little panic. "At the rate they're gaining!"

Solo turned to Luke and explains the important things about space travel. "Traveling through I'm hyperspace ain't like dusting crops boy," he went back to calculate while still explaining. "Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce close to a supernova, and that will end your trip real quick, wouldn't it."

Then beeping was hears then. "What's that flashing?" Luke asked, pointing at the light.

Solo bat's Luke's hand away. "Where losing deflector shields." He says. "Go strap yourself in I'm going to make the jump to light speed."

The three then go, Blake went with them since there was nothing for her to do in t cockpit. The three strap themselves in, Blake gave Luke a few words of comfort.

"We will make it, don't worry." She says to ease some of Luke's tension. Ben saw this and saw that it worked. He smiled a little as the Falcon went into hyperspace, escaping the star destroyers.

"Thanks, Blake," Luke says with a smile that Blake returned.

"Your welcome," Blake says nicely.

Giving the two a little time, Ben spoke then. "Luke, let's start your training." He says as he takes out a small training droid. Luke and Blake look at it with different levels of confusion.

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"Jedi used this to train. Normally when there young, it fires lasers but none lethal ones." He says. The droid looks at the two...and fires at Blake.

"Hey!-ow!" Blake says as it fired some more shots, the first hit her gut. It felt like getting hit with a small lightning Dust round. "Hey! Stop you -ow" it then shot her two more times one on her shoulder the next at her butt. "Enough!" She draws her sword and smacks it away, making it go down as she rubbed her butt with one hand, lethal or not that blast stung.

"Oh forgot, I had left this on the attack, sorry." He says as it flies back up and looks at Luke. "Now Luke try to deflect the shots it fires at you. You can watch this if you want Blake." He says.

"I'll watch, could be interesting plus I got few questions about the Jedi," Blake says.

"And I'll answer any question you want to ask about them." He responds with a kind smile as he starts Luke training then with Blake watching and if she could help out in any way.

* * *

**Note: Well heres the next chapter hope you all enjoy. Also I like to thank Helljumper206 for helping me edit.**

**Hope you all enjoy the fanfic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Death of a world.**

Leia could do nothing but stand and cry.

She just watched the world that that was her home for her whole life up to this point, destroyed within a moment. Vader watched as Leia turn glared to a neutral face Tarkin with hate in her eyes at what she said next.

"Tarkin, if ever there was a shred of humanity in you or these twisted creatures of yours, it's dead now. The Empire has now declared war with life itself. You are enemies of the universe...your Empire is doomed." She says with a voice dripping with anger.

Tarkin looked back without an ounce of emotion. He raised a hand at a pair of stormtroopers." Take her back to her cell."

The two stormtroopers nodded and escorted the devastated princess away. Leia did her pest to keep her head held high like the princess she is, but could not stop the tears. While this happened, Vader walks out of the Death star's command room and makes way for his privet quarters he has on the station. Upon entering, he pulls out a holodisk. Quickly the image of a stormtrooper commander appears.

"Did you get the plans commander?" Vader asked the stormtrooper.

The trooper shook his head. "Negative sir, but I did spot the young woman with feline ears you told me you are after." The clone replied before showing a captured image the women pointing some kind of weapon.

Vader looks at the image given as he continues to talk to the clone in his private chambers. Ever since Appo died, this clone has become his closest ally in the Empire, even boarding to friendship.

* * *

At the Falcon, Ben watches Luke returned to practicing with his father's lightsaber. Before Blake lent him her sword to practice a few moves, suck as sword swings without the risk of destroying anything like a blade of plasma would have. He tried to help by giving advice on properly holding the sword or demonstrating move sets that a Jedi uses. When he brought the floating seeker bot, Blake shied away, not trust the droid after it shot her when she first met it.

As Luke was working on his defensive positioning, Kenobi suddenly clutched his heart and let out a quiet but agonized gasp. He stumbled to the side to the wall before sitting down and breathing hard. His face quickly turned a deathly pale white, and his brow furrowed in concern.

Luke deactivated his blade and walked over to his pained mentor. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Is something wrong with him?" Blake asked, concerned by this sudden situation. Which Luke mirrored.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force…"He answered them. "As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Blake and Luke are now more confused by this at this as Ben rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke. "You'd better get on with your exercises. Blake, this next part of Luke's training will do on your own."

"Alright," Blake says.

"Thanks for showing me some of your moves, they will definitely help me out," Luke said gratefully.

Blake smiled as she sits near Chewbacca. "Your welcome."

Solo strolled into the lounge with an air of swagger and a satisfied smirk. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em," he proudly announced. "I told you I can outrun them." Receiving no kinds of adulation or congratulations, Solo's smile faded as he slumped into a nearby chair. "Well, don't all thank me at once."

The only female on the ship rolled her eyes, "thank you, Han," Blake says, brining the Smuggle to smile again.

As that was going on, 3P0 watched Chewbacca and his little companion R2, engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.

Solo then spoke again. "Anyway, we should be near Alderaan soon, so we got a bit to relax."

"That's good to know," Blake replies to Solo.

Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head.

"Now, be careful, R2," 3po says warning to his partner.

Artoo immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face, and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot.

3P0 intercedes on behalf of his small companion. It begins to argue with the tall Wookie about this, Blake observed this and chuckles. Chewie's reaction to losing almost reminded her of Yang when she losses in video games.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." 3P0 points out.

Han then gave the golden droid some advice. "Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookie."

3PO looks at Solo in some shock. "But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Han then smirked as he explained the rest. "That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose Wookie's are known to do that."

Now Blake really thinks Yang and Chewie would get along as she held herself back from chuckling as the Wookie put his claws behind his head.

The protocol droid got the point then. "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookie win."

Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ben watches him from his corner, studying his movements.

Blake also did this. From the start of his training, Luke had been soaking up whatever he learned like a sponge. He seems to be doing well a fair job as he tried to deflect lasers.

Han watches with a bit of smugness, but he was curious how this will all go about.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." The old Jedi tells him.

Blake was curious about what the Force is when she head that word as she continued watching on this training.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked, splitting focus between the training orb and Kenobi.

"Partially, yes. But it also obeys your commands." Ben says as Blake and Luke listened.

About ten feet in front of Luke, the seeker, floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move, and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg, causing him to tumble over, and the droid flew back into Kenobi's hand, switching itself off.

Han lets loose with a burst of laughter as some people in the area look at him. " Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," Solo says, giving his opinion.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Skywalker asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

Han sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Solo says, giving his honest opinion.

Blake talks then. "Well, my race and humans of my world have an ability called semblance you seen it when I made a clone back at Maz bar, Solo."

Ben smiled quietly at Solo a little amused and interested in what Blake said along with Luke but decided to ask about it later after training was over.

He walked over to a nearby shelf and retrieved a sturdy-looking helmet with an opaque visor, handing it to a baffled Luke. "I suggest you try it again, Luke. "Ben places a large helmet on Luke's head, which now covers his eyes. " This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughed at this a little this got to be a joke. Blake was more curious about this as Luke spoke then. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked The Jedi master.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Ben remarked.

Han skeptically shakes his head while Blake watched on with interest. Ben throws the seeker into the air again. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around willfully missing the seeker, which fires off a laser bolt that hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker but missed.

"That...got to hurt," Blake said, wincing a little on where the droid shot.

Ben then gave Luke some more advice. "Stretch out with your feelings."

Luke readied his stance again, this time much more relaxed than he was before. His body was like a coil of energy, ready to spring into action immediately. The probe fired three times, but Luke's body blurred into motion before the shots were even taken. The boy blocked all three blasts cleanly, with Kenobi smiling after the demonstration.

"Wow," Blake said as the ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.

"You see," Ben says with a pleased smile, "you can do it."

Han just rolled his eyes. "I call it luck."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

Solo then spoke challenge to Ben. "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." Solo says, making a point a training droid is nothing compared to a killing foe.

"Oh come on now, Solo. A guy learning to do that on the first day of learning a new weapon. That was really impressive," Blake says. The Faunus not noticing the slight blush the farm boy was making at the praise.

Solo notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel before anything more could be said. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit, but Blake stayed.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke said.

Ben smiled. "That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Ben says proudly.

Blake just smiled at this. She felt a bit proud of Luke in the training he was making.

* * *

At the Death Star in the conference room, Imperial Officer Cass stands before Governor Tarkin and the Dark Lord Darth Vader.

Tarkin turned to the officer that entered. "Yes?"

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." The officer explained.

When Tarkin heard this, he realized that he was tricked by the Alderaan princess and made him a fool.

"She lied! She lied to us!" Tarkin growls.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." If one knew the dark lord well enough, they know the tone in Vader's voice did not sound angry, only amused on that he was right on how Leia tricked Tarkin.

"Terminate her… immediately!" Tarkin ordered it was out of anger, yes and that Leia pretty much humiliated him. But Since they destroyed her planet, they won't be getting anything out of the princess. So the only thing they could do with her now is to execute her and be done with this.

* * *

**Note: Hope you alll liked the chapter i also like to thank Helljumper206 for helping me edit.**

**So let me know what you think.**


End file.
